


Roommates

by Prototype0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prototype0/pseuds/Prototype0
Summary: Hana "D.Va" Song is starting her new career as a MEKA pilot. Afraid of being alone, she uses a dating app to meet new people in the area and finds her perfect match.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cloudy and dreary day at the MEKA training facility as rain poured over the building. Hana Song unlocked the door to her room, walked in and looked around, “Well, this is gonna be my new home for a while.” Hana had just moved from her home to the training facility to learn how to pilot the MEKA unit and become a part of the Korean military.

Looking around, the room was pretty plain, but a very modern take on the normal hotel rooms she was used to stay at for international gaming tournaments. “I’ll have to decorate this place and make it my own!” Hana thought to herself.

She plopped herself on the bed and adjusted the firmness to her liking, which was a surprise since the normal hotel beds didn’t have that kind of functionality. “I could get used to this.” Hana’s thoughts trailed off.

It didn’t take long before she got bored and whipped out her phone. She rummaged through some paperwork in her bag before she found the sheet with the Wi-Fi information. Within a few taps on her phone, Hana was surfing the internet and updating some of her social media. She had to be careful of what she updated because she was now a “government employee” and it was a bother trying to update everything from her phone. Hana much preferred her personal computer, which she built herself, when doing anything “work” related.

After a few minutes of updating this site and that site, Hana’s thoughts drifted to other things, like who she would hangout with now that she’s not home. She would certainly miss her parents and a lot of her local friends told her they would talk to her as much as they could while they weren’t busy with school. Checking the time, Hana could see it was still around 10 am, all of her friends are in school and couldn’t keep her occupied. Hana would have loved to go look around her new home, but there were strict government instructions to stay in her room while they were moving everyone in.

Hana’s eyes found the Tinder app on her phone. She stared at the app for a minute, thinking how silly it is that she is actually considering using Tinder again. It *is* a whole new area, maybe there’s someone nice around here? It was a kind of a sour subject for Hana. Too many creeps kept matching with her to the point where she had to block them all. It gave her a massive headache before and she didn’t want to experience that again.

Suddenly, the app was open, loading. I guess her finger was close enough to the screen that it opened.

Hana went to the settings and changed the radius to be a bit closer to herself seeing as she didn’t want to get anybody she might have known from her hometown.

The first profile that load was a handsome man, his pictures were of various activities he was involved with, skiing, mountain climbing, and so on. “I’m very adventurous! I love the outdoors and I’m hoping to find someone else who shares my interests” Hana read on the profile. Unfortunately, Hana didn’t quite think she was cut out for this guy. She didn’t enjoy the outdoor activities he was shown doing so Hana begrudgingly swiped left on him.

This continued for a while, looking at profiles Hana making her judgment and swiping right or left. There were definitely a few gems that Hana found but no immediate matches. One girl was very smart and studying at the top local university which piqued Hana’s interest. There was a guy who’s profile made Hana giggle at every photo and caption which won him a right swipe. Nothing seemed to be sticking because she hadn’t seen the match notification since she opened the app. It was getting distressing that Hana hadn’t found a match at all. Just as she was about to close the app, a new profile popped up.

A beautiful woman’s photo stared back at her. She was lax with a smile and leaning forward against what looked like a bar tabletop. She had a small cute nose, shining copper-brown eyes, and light auburn hair that was half put in a wide ponytail and two longer strands of hairs that fell down the sides of her face. She had a dark tank top on that showed off her muscular arms. Her forearms were just as built as her arms and she wore fingerless gloves. Hana’s jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. Hana moved to the next picture which was a group hug between a very large and twice as bulky older man and smaller, almost dwarf size, man with a mustache. The 3 were laughing in the photo but Hana couldn’t take her eyes off the woman. “I bet she has a cute laugh” she thought to herself. The next picture would have made Hana sit down if she wasn’t already laying on the bed.

The woman in a deep squat with a barbell across her the back of her neck and shoulders. There were multiple plates on each end of the barbell, four on each side. That had to be at least 400lbs(~181kg) she was squatting! Hana could feel herself blushing. “Imagine what it would be like to meet someone that strong….” Hana quickly moved to the next photo which showed the woman with a bib, fork, knife and a plate of food that was the size of her wingspan. Hana giggled audibly at the size of the plate this woman was about to enjoy. Hana moved to the last photo which showed the woman cuddling a very cute kitty. Hana’s heart melted at this sight; she loved cats and seeing this woman with her cat just made her smile. Hana quickly swiped right.

Just as soon as she swiped right, the Tinder match screen popped up. “You’ve got a match!” the flashy words appeared on her screen along with Hana’s photo and the women’s photo. Hana couldn’t believe it! A match! It had felt like hours of judging less than stellar profiles were finally worth it. Hana smiled and wriggled in her bed. She matched with a really attractive woman!!!

Hana tapped on the “send message” button and it took her to the conversation screen, which already had a message from the woman.

“Hey there!”

Hana’s heart stopped. She…. She messaged first? She likes me too????? Hana could feel her heart pounding.

“I’m Brigitte. Nice to meet you!” another message popped onto her screen.

Hana’s thoughts raced. She needed to respond, but should she wait? No…. She didn’t want to lose this one.

“Hi Brigitte! I’m Hana :) It’s nice to meet you too! :3” Hana typed out the message as quickly as possible and sent it off.

It didn’t take long for a response. “Is that a kitty emoji!?!?”

“Oh yes it is ^_^ I love kitties :3” Hana replied.

“OH MY GOSH. I looooooove kitties. I have one named Jester. She’s the most adorable kitty ever!!” Brigitte sent back in multiple messages.

“can I meet her??? I’ve always wanted a cat!” Hana was typing as fast as she could. Her heart was racing. They had something in common!

“Oh, of course! Well, after I get done working at this new job.” Brigitte replied

“awwwww” Hana typed back. “I guess I’ll have to keep talking to you in the mean time ;P” Hana typed back. She was hoping to come off as flirty to see if she would reciprocate.

“Oh no. I guess I could say that same about you.” Brigitte seemed to be replying as fast as Hana was typing.

Hana and Brigitte spent the next few hours talking over tinder. The conversations flowed with ease and eventually they swapped phone numbers and continued to text each other.

Hana couldn’t believe she had met someone so nice. They would compliment each other back and forth which flustered Hana a lot more than usual. Eventually Hana decided she wanted to make a move.

“Hey, I know we just met, but I’m really enjoying the conversation we’ve been having, I like you a lot” it was a shot in the dark for Hana. She really didn’t want to lose this opportunity.

“Haha oh my gosh I’ve been enjoying talking with you too! You’re so interesting!”

Hana felt a wave of relief flow over her. Maybe there was a chance with Brigitte.

There was a pause while Hana was trying to come up with something to say as her eyes drifted away from her phone. She day dreamed about meeting someone so nice and cute. She couldn’t help but smile at the thought.

Hana noticed another message pop up on the screen “Hana.” the message seemed serious, but before she could respond another message popped up “Can I tell you a secret?” the words flashed on Hana’s phone.

Hana’s heart sank a little.

“I know we just met, but there’s something I should probably tell you before we keep talking…” the words continued to appear. Hana’s heart sank even more. Was this the end of a dream woman for her? What was wrong? Did she say something? Oh God, she said something she didn’t like. Oh no please…

“Uh sure…. What’s up?” Hana replied. She was shaking. Please let this be not the worst….

There was a long pause. Hana could see the typing bubbles on her screen appear and disappear over and over again. It was torture. The seconds felt like hours. She just wanted to know…..

“…. I… I like girls… ”

Hana shot straight out of bed. It felt like an eternity of waiting but it was worth it. Brigitte likes girls! Hana felt a rush of adrenaline like never before.

“I just wanted to let you know because I really like you a lot so if you just like boys that’s ok” the message came up on Hana’s phone and Hana began furiously typing.

“Oh. My. God. :D :D :D I like girls too! I don’t really tell anyone because I don’t want to be judged but I’m totally into women” Hana sent the message as fast as she could.

“Really!?” Brigitte replied. Hana noticed she was starting use the emojis. She had been teasing Brigitte about not using them.

“YES” Hana responded back. “When I told you liked you, I meant that I’m crushing on you ;P”

“I’m so relieved! I was sitting here the whole time hoping you liked girls too!”

Hana let out a squeal of joy. She couldn’t believe this was happening! It was a dream come true! She punched the air once as she let out another squeal.

The two spend the rest of the night talking and flirting with each other. Both parties were still shocked they found each other. Eventually they both had to turn in for the night.

“Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow for my new job” Brigitte told Hana. “It’s a big job and I don’t want to be tired for it”

“Awwwww ok…. I guess I have to go to bed too” Hana replied. “I have to get up early too” Hana didn’t want to think about all of the formal meetings she had to be present for tomorrow. She would rather spend all night talking to Brigitte.

“Well good night kitty cat. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” Brigitte replied.

Hana resigned to settling in to her bed and sleeping for the rest of the night, tossing and turning with excitement about having a new “friend”.

…

Hana awoke the next morning and hurried to get out the door. She wasn’t running late, but she didn’t want to risk the chance at being late, especially working for the government.

“Miss Song.” The government official assigned to Hana saw her walking down the corridors of the MEKA facility.

“Yes sir?” Hana replied quickly.

“Miss Song your first meeting is with your mechanic this morning. Your MEKA is in the Flight Deck, Area C.” The government official had such a serious tone with his voice. “Also remember that you need to turn in your roommate request form by the end of the day.”

“Uh. Yes sir.” Hana replied. She hadn’t thought about a roommate at all. If only she could get Brigitte to be her roommate. Hana felt her face go red at the thought of having her new friend be her roommate. She tried to shake the thought of her new friend but it wasn’t leaving. Hana just accepted the thought and tried to focus her attention on finding her MEKA.

Eventually, Hana made it to the Flight Deck and then to Area C. As she entered the wide open hanger bay, she saw the sleek and awesome MEKA sitting stationary with, what Hana assumed was the mechanic, halfway inside the MEKA robot. Hana rushed over to her new robot, her shoes clacking the whole walk over. Hana opened her mouth to greet her new mechanic but before she could say anything the mechanic already was greeting her from inside the MEKA.

“Oh hello there! Sorry about this, I just couldn’t wait to get a closer look at this awesome machine…” the voice was…. feminine?

As the mechanic withdrew the top half of their body from the drone, Hana felt the blood drain from her face and then suddenly rush right back. A familiar auburn hair color appeared. The the face turned to reveal a small, cute nose… And two beautiful copper-brown eyes. And there standing before her was the woman that Hana spent the entire day yesterday talking to online.

Hana almost fainted. She could feel her knees wanting to buckle. Brigitte’s face was getting redder by the second. An eternity passed by the two of them as they stared at each other.

“H-Hana?” Brigitte was the first to break the ice.

“B-Brigitte?!?” Hana felt herself smiling and forced herself to breathe.

“There’s no way….” Brigitte walked forward, then shook her head and straightened herself. “Uh… Hello.” Brigitte extended her hand out inviting a handshake and trying to remain formal.

Hana sprang forward and leapt into a hug, “this is how *I* greet someone”. She squeezed Brigitte as hard as she could and then whispered “at least, someone I like a lot” and finished with a wink.

Hana could see the bright red color turning even redder on Brigitte’s face. The smile on Brigitte’s face turned up even more. “well, then let me show you how *I* greet someone I like a lot”

Before Hana could even react she felt her lips being pressed against Brigitte’s. An explosion of happiness rushed throughout Hana’s mind as she kissed back.

Brigitte pulled back, stared back at Hana’s eyes and put her chin on top of Hana’s head. Hana felt so safe. Protected.

In the rush of everything that had happened, an idea sprang into Hana’s mind. “Say, Brigitte…”

“Mmm” Brigitte responded.

“Do you have a roommate here?” Hana asked innocently.

“I don’t. They told me I had to submit my roommate form by the end of….. Oooh.” Brigitte understood what Hana was really asking.

Hana giggled and realized that being a MEKA pilot was going to be a lot better than she expected.


	2. Roommates, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana has a roller coaster of a day with her new roommate. Is she falling for her?

Hana’s eyes opened slowly. Her vision moved around the room until it fell upon her clock. 7am. This was sleeping in for Hana ever since she started working for the MEKA program. Hana’s eyes blinked once. Twice. Three times. She stirred. Her movements restricted somewhat. This was confusing until she realized her blanket was wrapped like a straight jacket around herself. Hana breathed in quickly through her nose and fought against her own blanket, freeing herself after struggling. Once free she looked across the room and smiled. Brigitte lay arms under pillow, mouth half open and her blanket barely covering her body.  Hana took a moment to drink in her roommates appearance.  _ She is so cute _ Hana thought to herself. 

 

Hana got up and walked over to Brigitte’s bed side. Hana sat down next to the sleeping Swede and placed her hand on her roommate’s shoulder. Hana leaned down and whispered into Brigitte’s ear “Wake up, sleeping beauty”

 

Brigitte stirred. “Nnnnn….. Five more minutes…..” she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.  

 

Normally, this would have annoyed Hana, but she had a trick up her sleeve.

 

“I’m naked” Hana whispered into Brigitte’s ear again.

 

Brigitte’s eyes snapped open and shot straight up. 

 

Hana watched as Brigitte’s wide-eyed expression of interest slowly faded to an expression of disappointment. Hana giggled, cupped her hands around Brigitte’s face and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. “I had to get you up somehow, sleepy head.”

 

Brigitte scrunched her face in annoyance which turned into a smile after the morning kiss.

 

“Someone promised to workout with me this morning” Hana taunted in a sing song voice. 

 

“Mmmm… true. How about one more kiss?” Brigitte begged.

 

“But I already gave you a kiss this morning!” 

 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease?” Brigitte began to pout. 

 

“Don’t you dare…” Hana began to protest, but it was too late. Brigitte was already giving Hana the puppy dog eyes and pouting. 

 

“You can’t just… Bree… please you know I can’t resist…. Oooh fine” Hana went back in for another kiss. Much to her surprise, Brigitte wrapped her arms around Hana and pulled her into an embrace of body and lips. Once Brigitte let go, Hana feigned annoyance.

 

“Are you happy now?” Hana was trying to put on her best scolding face but was failing to hide her smile. 

 

Brigitte shook her head slowly from side to side, “Nope.”

 

Hana rolled her eyes. “Oh my god. Just come on. We’re gonna miss breakfast if we keep sitting here!” Hana grabbed Brigitte by the arm and dragged her out of bed. 

 

…

 

The gym was fairly empty for a Saturday morning. Normally half of the weight stations and workout machines were taken, however today there was only one other person in the room. The ladies entered the room and found an open area and began stretching. The other person in the room was a man with his headphones in and occasionally looking at the giant screen TV which was showing the morning news. 

 

“So, are you ready to try lifting again?” Brigitte piped up breaking the silence between the two. 

 

“Uh…..” Hana remembered the last time she tried to put weights on the barbell. It felt awkward and Brigitte had to help a lot with each movement. Since then, Hana really had only used the equipment to do cardio. 

 

“You've been improving a lot.” Brigitte said interrupting Hana's flashback. 

 

“Suuuuuuure” Hana replied. 

 

“I promise I'll help you… Miss Bunny Rabbit” Brigitte cooed with a sly grin on her face. 

 

Hana felt all the blood rush to her face. She couldn't tell if it was from anger, embarrassment, or something else. 

 

“You… You can’t… just use that against me.” Hana stuttered 

“You know I can't resist being called that you meanie” 

 

Brigitte's rubbed her hands together and mimicked an evil laugh. Hana crossed her arms with a “humph” 

 

“I'm going on the bike first” Hana exclaimed and marched off to the nearest stationary bike. She put in her headphones and turned on her music. Hana looked at the TV idly as she started pedaling. The newscaster on the TV was moving his lips while the graphics on screen changed with what he was saying. Hana’s mind went blank for a while. She wasn’t sure how long it was until she felt a tap on the shoulder. 

 

“Hey Miss Song. How you doin’?” It was the other person in the gym. A taller man with short black hair and a square jaw stared back at Hana.

 

“Oh sorry Captain. Things are going well.” Hana responded emotionless.

 

“Good.” The captain was just as quick with his response. “You seem to be adjusting to military life pretty well.” 

 

“Yeah. It’s just hard getting on this sleep schedule.” Hana was on autopilot with her responses.

 

“It’s not easy” the captain chuckled. “You’re not going anywhere for this weekend off?”

 

Hana’s mind was still not quite present as she kept pedaling. She shrugged. “Not many interesting places to go, I guess.”

 

“Oh, well if you need somewhere to go for dinner, I know the area pretty well. It wouldn’t hurt to take your roommate out to dinner” The captain said as he nodded in the direction of Brigitte, who was in the middle of doing squats. 

 

Hana glanced over and lost her gaze at her roommate’s movements. “Oh thanks” 

 

“Sure thing. I’ll be in my office all day today, so you’ll know where to find me” the captain remarked, waved and walked out of the gym. 

 

Hana’s consciousness snapped back into focus. She checked her phone. She had been on the bike for nearly an hour. Brigitte was still doing her squats. She had 3 plates on each side and was putting more plates on each side. Hana decided to watch her this time. 

 

Brigitte breathed out quickly and then positioned herself underneath the bar. She stood up and the bar curved under the weight on each side. Brigitte grunted as she lifted the bar and took a step away from the rack that was holding it up. There was a split second of silence before Brigitte took a deep breath in and began her squat. Her butt almost touched the ground before returning to a standing position. She took another breath in and repeated the motion, this time with a small “mmgh” noise. 

 

Hana stared, mesmerized, as Brigitte continued to squat rep after rep, giving small grunts on each return to standing. Hana lost count of the number of reps she did, but she eventually stopped and returned the bar to the rack. Brigitte sat down at the nearest bench and caught her breath.

 

_ She’s so strong. _ Hana thought to herself. Hana found herself drinking in Brigitte’s appearance for the 2nd time this day. Hana’s eyes moved all over Brigitte’s muscular form. Her forearms and biceps were tense. Brigitte’s shoulders, so broad and sturdy. Her legs looked like they could crush a watermelon. Hana could feel her whole body temperature rise. Her breath quickened as she drank in Brigitte’s appearance. Hana found herself wiping at her mouth and realized that she was drooling a little. She broke the trance she placed on herself and focused back on the bike.  _ Did I really just drool over my roommate? _ Hana thought to herself. Her mind raced with emotions. She really liked her new roommate. I mean, *really* liked her. She is so beautiful and strong. Hana started to think over her past relationships and realizing Brigitte outshined them all. Hana could, of course, find faults in the Swede, however they didn’t change Hana’s feelings towards Brigitte. 

 

Hana looked over at Brigitte once more.  _ Is she… is she the one? _

 

Hana blinked. Did she really just think that? She’s only her roommate. Her roommate that she’s kissed on multiple occasions. Is that normal? 

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

Hana snapped out her thoughts. Brigitte was leaning against the post of the weight rack, her right arm grabbing the pole above her head and her left arm lifting her shirt so you could see her abs. Her face was that of a model and looking seductively back at Hana. She couldn’t handle what she was seeing. 

 

“Oh my god, what are you doing?” Hana spoke while putting her face in her hands. It was mostly to hide her now beat red face. 

 

“Nothing, Miss Song. I just couldn’t help but notice you were looking in my direction” As Brigitte spoke, she moved her right hand down the pole and onto her face placing a finger on her lips. 

 

“STOP!!!” Hana shouted. She couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

“I’ll stop if you…” Brigitte turned and placed a hand on the bench all while showing off her rear end “... lift some weights” Brigitte finished her sentence. 

 

Hana paused and then, without speaking, rushed over to the bench and sat down. Hana could hear the blood pumping in her ears. It was suddenly really hot in the room.

 

Brigitte giggled as she broke character. She moved behind the bar to help spot Hana. “Alright Bunny Rabbit, time to get swole!” 

 

Hana rolled her eyes. She laid back as she grabbed the bar.  _ Here goes nothing _ Hana thought.

 

Hana lifted the bar and began the movements for bench press. Hana tried to focus on the exercise. She kept being distracted by Brigitte’s face, which was directly in her line of sight. 

“You’re doing great Hana!” Brigitte exclaimed after a few sets. Hana breathed a sigh of relief. She was concentrating so hard on doing everything right that she could attribute her sweating to her focus on not on the exercise. “You’ve made such good progress” Brigitte continued.

 

Hana stood up and before she could say anything she felt very stronger arms wrap around her waist and pick her up. 

 

“Hey!” Hana blurted out reactively. 

 

“I’m really proud of how far you’ve come, Bunny Rabbit” Brigitte cooed into Hana’s ear and she planted a kiss on Hana’s cheek. 

 

“I…” Hana started to protest but stopped herself.  _ Do that again _ Hana thought to herself. 

 

“You what?” Brigitte asked blissfully.

 

“I… I did do good today, didn’t I?” Hana beamed at Brigitte.  _ Please kiss me again, please _ Hana thought to herself over and over again.

 

“You did, Bunny” Brigitte cooed back as she placed her head on top of Hana’s. 

 

Hana was in heaven. She was being held by the most important person in her life. She didn’t care that it was sweaty; she hugged back and nestled under Brigitte’s chin. 

 

Just as quickly as the cuddle started, it ended. Hana’s head swimming once again with emotions. Some she hadn’t felt in a long while. 

 

“Come on Hana!” The Swede’s voice broke Hana’s trace once again. “I’m starving!”

 

Hana nodded and they swept up their things and headed toward the locker room, showering and then heading off to the cafe.

 

…

 

Hana stared at her meal in the cafe, playing with her food and taking bites slowly. Hana’s head was still swimming with emotion over the day and how her life has changed so dramatically since moving into the MEKA training facility. Hana looked up and the gorgeous red haired lady sitting across from her that she chose as a roommate.  _ She’s so wonderful _ Hana thought to herself again _ Does she feel the same about me? _

 

“You ok, Bunny?” Brigitte’s voice again pulling Hana out of her sea of thoughts.

 

Hana couldn’t form words. She wanted to tell Brigitte about how she’s been feeling today. They’ve had heart to hearts before, but it’s never been about the other person. Hana couldn’t believe she was so lucky to know someone so great. Does she know she’s great? But what about their friendship? She probably doesn’t feel the same about her. Could she? I could ask…

 

“You seem a bit off today, Hana” Brigitte broke the silence. Concern spread across the Swede’s face as her brow furrowed. “Is everything ok?”

 

_ Come on Hana! Say something! _ Hana was trying to force words to come out of her mouth but all that came out was air. She wanted to say everything all at once, but in wanting to do so, nothing came out  _ Just tell her! Say it!  _ Hana was screaming in her head for her mouth to move until she felt something touch her hand.

 

She looked down and saw Brigitte’s hand over top of hers. There was a small squeeze. “It’s ok, Hana. You can trust me” Hana looked up and met Brigitte’s light brown eyes. Those perfect windows into a pure soul. 

 

“Do you like me?” Hana’s mouth moved without her thinking.

 

Brigitte blinked. She chuckled. “Well of course I like you! You’re my closest friend!”

 

Hana’s heart was in her throat. “No, I mean do you  _ like _ me.” Hana putting as much emphasis on the word ‘like’ as possible. 

 

Brigitte blinked and blushed, which somehow made her look even cuter. “You mean, like you as… more than a friend?” Brigitte’s words were less confident than before.

 

Hana wanted to scream. Again. “Yes, I mean as more than a friend…” Hana paused, and then suddenly she found her mouth moving automatically.

 

“...Because I like you more than a friend. You’re so amazing. You keep my MEKA working while being so cute. You’re so strong and yet you can make me blush. You have a heart of gold and yet you could beat me to a pulp if you really wanted to, which I hope you never do. You….” Hana’s train of thought came screeching to a halt. She felt her fingers interlocking with Brigitte’s. She glanced down and saw that Brigitte had, in fact, interlaced both of their fingers. She watched as Brigitte’s other hand reached toward the middle of the table asking for Hana’s other hand. Hana interlocked her fingers with Brigitte’s open hand and looked up seeing Brigitte’s soft smile looking back at her. 

 

“You really feel that way about me?” Brigitte blushed again. Hana nodded, not able to speak again. “Well, let me tell you how I feel about you.” 

 

Hana couldn’t remember anything Brigitte said. Each compliment was like a punch right to her heart. She was trying to contain herself until she noticed a tear running down her cheek. She wiped it with the back of her hand while still holding onto Brigitte’s. 

“So…” Hana spoke after Brigitte finished. “Do you want to be girlfriends?” Hana asked trying to hold herself together.

 

Brigitte chuckled quietly. “I won’t lie, I kinda thought we already were dating because we kissed so many times”

 

Hana laughed and cried at the same time. Of course Brigitte liked her back! They  _ kissed _ . Multiple times. How could she be so silly?

 

Hana dried her tears and calmed herself down. “So does that mean we get to celebrate tonight?” 

 

Brigitte placed a finger on her chin “Hm, well we can celebrate… on one condition” Brigitte smiled slyly.

 

“Oh?” Hana feigned suspicion “And what would that condition be, _ girlfriend _ ” Hana winked back.

 

Brigitte smile turned devious. “We go out to dinner, and  _ you _ … you dress in the cutest dress possible!”

 

Hana already had a dress picked out in her closet. It’s once she’s been wanting to wear for a while but never had the chance. 

 

“I’ll accept those terms, but…” Hana paused “You have to also wear the cutest dress possible!” Hana snarkily replied.

 

Brigitte smiled an uncontrollably big smile but then changed her expression. “So you want us to wear the same dress?” the Swede responded quizzically. 

 

Hana blushed hard at the thought of sharing a dress with her now girlfriend. “I didn’t mean…!” Hana sputtering out words.

 

Brigitte laughed again “I’m just teasing! I accept your terms Miss Song” 

 

Brigitte leaned across the table and planted a kiss on Hana’s lips. She felt hands hand on the back of her head as it lasted a lot longer than Hana expected. 

 

“There” Brigitte whispered after pulling away from Hana’s face. “Now we’re official”

 

Hana rushed around the table and tackle hugged Brigitte. Hana couldn’t believe the turn of events that happened today. She held onto her girlfriend as she thought  _ This is gonna be one hell of a great time here _

  
  



End file.
